The Spell
by minnieluvbug12
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka's scholarship to Ouran Acadamy has been terminated, right when she finally realized her feelings for Tamaki. But when a certain dark magic guru appears and turns her life upside down, will she turn it back around in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well, I finally made an Ouran story! *applause* I'm so excited to get this out to everyone! Please review guys, it's really helpful to me so I know people are enjoying my writing. Also, if you want me to crank out another chapter sooner, just PM me!**

**GUESS WHAT EVEYONE...I OWN OURAN! Nah, I wish...the only thing I own is my love for Hikaru O_o (that was supposed to be a disclaimer, yeah...I tried!) ENJOY EVERYONE!**

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p>She had to do it. It was her only choice- the only way to reconnect with him. He was the one she loved, and he didn't even know it yet. The scholarship that supplied Haruhi Fujioka with education at Ouran Academy, a school for kids of the super-rich, got terminated when her grades sank. It technically wasn't her fault. She was so busy between taking care of her father, who got sick with laryngitis and phenomena, while also managing a hosting job along with some other boys at the Ouran Host Club located in the third music room. Haruhi was pretending to be a boy to pay off debt that she owed t the club, and its members.<p>

The 'banker' of the group was Kyoya, who assigned her the duty of becoming a host to pay off the one million yen she owed for breaking a delicate Renaissance vase. Along with him are the two mischievous twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, the ever cute Hunny (surprisingly a junior), his protector and friend Mori, and Haruhi's crush, Tamaki Suoh. She couldn't manage balancing the two jobs together and let her marks sink in school. Tamaki's father finally terminated her scholarship after the end of the semester.

"I do not expect to see you again Miss Fujioka." He said as she exited the iron gates of the academy for the last time.

That was when Haruhi's fait changed. For better or for worse, she didn't know. Her father was in the hospital until next week, and Haruhi was alone in her house- until _he_ appeared. His name was Nekozawa, known for dark magic. He was a quite handsome young man, when not covered by a long black cape and green wig, with light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was extremely unsocial. Typically, Nekozawa-sempi never made an effort to visit her before.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Haruhi screamed as the hooded figure jumped up at her raised voice.

"Fujioka, I heard you got expelled," he implied as he moved his puppet cat, Belzeneff, to his voice, "we wanted to apologize."

"It wasn't your fault sempi." Haruhi got him some tea and managed to close and cover all windows in the room.

Nekozawa smiled graciously and took off his disguise. Haruhi watched curiously. Amazing how such a beautiful boy could be hidden under that ugly wig and cloak.

"I know your secret." He smiled slyly as she turned red at this random statement.

"What secret?" Thank goodness her school uniform was still on.

"You're a girl my dear." She turned redder and looked down.

How on Earth did he know?

"Is that all you came here for?" Haruhi pointed to the door eagerly.

"No," he smiled broader, "I also know you have a, what is it called, an _affection_ towards Tamaki Suoh, am I right?"

Haruhi was pretty sure she was blushing to her toes she was so nervous. He has some nerve showing up to _her_ house and blurting out her deepest secrets like this!

All she could do was grit her teeth and reply, "Yes, I do."

"But you can't see him again, correct?"

"Yes."

"Perfect." She didn't know what this meant. Was he in love with her? Oh God, Haruhi thought, please no!

"What are you saying?" she asked as Nekozawa took out candles and lit them on her table. It caused an eerie glow in the room.

"I have a proposition for you." He had a mischievous look in his eyes and the fire seemed to match his face.

"A proposition," Haruhi got nervous, "for what?"

"Here's the deal, I can get you back into Ouran."

"You can!" her eyes bulged with excitement.

"On one condition."

"What is it?"

He looked at the candles and continued, "I'll change you into a whole new figure, a girl this time, who looks nothing like you do. You will get into Ouran and have three days to get Mr. Fabulous to kiss you or pronounce his love to you."

"What's wrong with how I look now?" her voice was fierce.

"You wouldn't step foot inside without someone noticing you." He was right.

Haruhi pondered this and then asked curiously, "What's the catch?"

"You're smart aren't you," he chuckled and then grew serious, "You are mine."

"As in…?"

"You will be my dark princess."

"Ummm, can you rephrase that?" he sounded a tad creepy and…well...like a stalker.

"You will be with me _forever_." The outline of his lips showed a small smile.

"And what if he kisses me?"

"You will turn normal again and will be accepted into the school like nothing happened."

"Really?" she must have sounded a little desperate, because Nekozawa took out a small scroll.

"Sign this, and everything will change. Your father will think you are on a retreat for the three days while you are transformed." He handed her a pen.

Haruhi looked at the scroll, her hand shaking, and thought it over. She couldn't throw this opportunity away, dark princess or whatever aside. She will get Tamaki to kiss her. She _had to_. There would be no other way for her to see him again. She loved him. This was for love. And at that thought Haruhi Fujioka closed her eyes and signed her life away.

"Perfect." He laughed and told her to close her eyes, "You are now transforming."

"You're kidding right?" she didn't feel a thing.

"Open your eyes, Miss Tejanoes."

Haruhi opened her eyes. The lights were on in her apartment, Nekozawa gone like he had never even shown up, and a mirror in front of her from where he sat. She was shocked. She was _blonde _with long, wavy hair that flowed down in ringlets with piercing emerald eyes and freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her voice was delicate and much higher pitched than normal. Her ears were pierced, and had little diamond studs in them. Haruhi was no longer herself. She was another being. Another her.

On the table below was a note. _Dear Ella Tejanoes, _

_See you at school tomorrow. _

_Sincerely, _

_Nekozawa and Belzeneff _

She was stuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I made it more detailed! :) Hope everyone liked it and stay tuned for chapter 2!**

**Yes, Haruhi is blonde...scary right? It took me awhile to get the picture of it in my head...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, chapter 2 came out pretty fast...I was PUMPED! My inner Ouran fangirl was creeping out randomly so I started to write. Am I the only one that has random writing spazz moments in the middle of the day? Eh, I can't do anything about it... ANYWAY, enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**A big thanks to those who already favorited/reviewed/alerted for my story. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p>Imagine a typical first day of school. You wake up, grab an apple for breakfast, get on the bus and go- it's as simple as that. Of course you're nervous, but not by much. This wasn't at ALL like Haruhi, now Ella, experienced. She woke up feeling perfectly decent until she looked in her bathroom mirror and saw the mass of blonde hair sticking up in a tangled heap on her head. Yeah, this was official, she <em>hated<em> long hair. _Just do it for Tamaki…_ Not that she had any other choice now.

After she showered and was primped, Haruhi looked for an appropriate outfit to wear to Ouran. But when she turned around, a brand new girl's uniform was lying on her bed, ironed and wrinkle free. _Amazing..._ Haruhi thought as she threw it on. Looking in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself. Nekozawa was right, she was a whole new person. Her wavy hair fell effortlessly and rested on the shoulder-pieces of the long, yellow dress. The color also brought out her eyes. To show some individuality, Haruhi added a black and blue striped ribbon instead of the regular plain black one. Her freckles seemed to dance across her face as she moved to go eat breakfast. It was time to go.

Getting her coat, she opened the door, and instead of her normal hailing a taxi, there was a long, black stretch limo waiting for her arrival. The window rolled down from the back, and there was Nekozawa smiling curiously.

"Come on Ella, school is waiting.' he sang as she opened the door and slid into the black leather seat next to him.

Across from the two was an old, about early sixties, woman with stringy brown hair tied up into a tight bun. Her eyes were cold and she was wearing a turquoise skirt and matching blouse with white flowers on it- quite unlike her character.

"So," Nekozawa implied eyeing Hauhi up and down, "Do you like your new look?"

"I've seen better." was her reply, which caused the hooded boy to turn away and suddenly take interest on the scenery outside.

"Well," he pursed his lips, "This is my maid, you must call her 'Anne' and she will play your mother."

"My…_mother?"_ Haruhi's mother died when she was six and hot tears flooded her eyes.

"Hello miss." 'Anne' said curtly and nodded in her direction.

Haruhi managed a nod and almost collapsed when she threw a load of books in her direction.

"School books?" she asked smiling a little bit at the sight of her name inside them. They were her old ones.

"You will have the same homeroom you had before Miss Fujioka, which means the same schedule." Nekozawa said as the car halted to a stop. Here already? It seems if the car itself was magic as well.

The chairman was outside, causing the dark magic guru to disappear out the other side as Haruhi and 'Anne' stepped out. Mr. Suoh welcomed them graciously and showed them around school.

"I take it this is safe for my little rose petal?" the maid asked Tamaki's father as he gave a smile and a nod. _Rose petal?_

"Only the safest!" he replied as 'Anne' gave Haruhi a hug and whispered in her ear, "Remember, three days."

"Bye mom." Haruhi replied and rushed off in the direction of music room three.

Her first period was free, which was normally her time to host with the others. This was perfect. If she gets to see Tamaki now and possibly get him to recognize her, he can kiss her and all will be well. The next time she will get to see him will be the after school host club, which will probably be too late.

As she approached the two large doors and her hand reached to open them, memories flooded into her. All the god times, the bad times, and then Haruhi realizes why she was doing this, to get her old life back. Tamaki's love was an added bonus. She grasped the handle and opened the doors.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" a high, peppy voice squealed as she entered the familiar, large room. Velvet couches were spread out in squares with a little coffee table in the center. Each square belonged to a certain host member. Haruhi saw her square and a sharp pain hit her.

"Hi." Haruhi replied to Hunny as he looked up at her curiously with those huge, brown eyes. Hunny had messy light blonde hair jutting out in random angles, along with a stuffed, pink bunny named Usa-Chan. Whenever Hunny was around you, he always brought the scent of cake along with him, like a long lost friend.

"Are you new?" he asked cautiously, and when she nodded, then jumped up and down.

"Mori-sempi! We have a new customer!" Hunny smiled as a tall, muscular teenage boy who towered over Haruhi approached. He managed a smile as he lifted Hunny onto his shoulders and left as a gaunt boy with silky black hair and glasses appeared next to her.

"I see you have already met two of our hosts here." He looked over at her and fixed his glasses smoothly.

"They are very…" _cute, interesting, _"host like." was all she managed to blurt out that had nothing to do with any personality traits that she possibly knew before.

"You are the new student here at Ouran, am I right?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes sir, I am." Haruhi nodded, "My name is Ella."

"I know, and Ella, are you here for a certain host?" he asked. _A true banker_, Haruhi thought as he showed her over to a couch.

"I guess so." She sat down and Kyoya replied with, "I'll make it a surprise."

Haruhi was curious and waited, looking around the familiar room, until a certain dirty blonde hair and lavender eyed boy sat across from her, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3 (yay cookie for me!) and I'm super excited about this. Lately I've been in a sort of twisty mood to I added one in here...hope you like it! Please review! **

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki. <em>It was him. He looked normal, the typical way he looks around clients. His hair was ruffled, made to look sexy, as usual and his eyes were illuminated. A red rose was in his hand. The scent of lavender drifted around him, the smell matching his eyes.

"Hello princess." he moved in and sat next to her on the couch.

"Hi..." Haruhi said in a thought process.

She couldn't make a move on him yet; it would be too sudden. The only possible way to woo Tamaki would be to pull a heartstring or something in his mind that reminded him of her. _But how did Tamaki care about her so much?_ Tamaki dragged on about his daily 'I'm the prince' speech he performs around every new client. Haruhi pretended to nod and seem interested while thinking. And then it hit her.

"My sweet it is my pleasure to-"

"Actually sempi," Haruhi tried to sound convincing while cutting him off "I was here to make an offer to your club."

Tamaki seemed a little shocked and stirred up, "You-your not going to take it are you?" his eyes nervous.

"Of course not!" she waved her hand casually and continued, "I was wondering…I mean since you have an empty spot and all, if I could be a host?"

"A _girl_? Take _Haruhi's_ spot?" two identical auburn-haired twins approached and sat across from her.

"Twins huh?" Haruhi eyed Hikaru and Kaoru playfully as mischievous grins appeared on their faces.

"Only the best." They replied, golden eyes glistening.

"I don't think we need another host." Tamaki looked at her and then to Haruhi's old spot. His eyes seemed…empty when they looked at the now useless couches and table. He seemed set on his choices.

"Actually Tamaki," Kyoya cut in and sat on the opposite side of Haruhi, "I feel that a girl host would actually bring in more revenue."

"How so?" Tamaki asked.

"Well-" the banker tried to explain, but 'Ella' cut him off.

"There are plenty other bored boys in this school, and I feel like they deserve someone who they could talk to and actually enjoy being with. A lot of phony girls are in this building, and the men here need someone to lean on. Especially, the fact that the guys might want to have some fun as well…" Haruhi finished the mini-speech with a small flip of her blond hair and a quick blink of her emerald eyes desperately.

"Tamu-chan?" Hunny's head popped up from behind the cushion; "Could we let Ella-chan stay?" his eyes looked like a small puppy's.

"We agree." The twins nodded in unison and then winked at Haruhi.

"It would bring in greater income and a greater influx of customers." Kyoya fixed his glasses and looked inside his 'little black book', scanning the info on the pages.

"I still don't know…" Tamaki looked down, and Haruhi had another idea.

"How about we test it out," she smiled and then added, "Maybe for about three days?"

"Sounds good, right Takashi?" Hunny's eyes moved to Mori.

"Mmmphh." He replied- probably a yes.

"Then it's settled," Tamaki looked at her differently now, like he used to before when Haruhi hosted, "Welcome to the Host Club!" _Talk about change of emotion…._Everyone cheered and Haruhi smiled. The way Tamaki thought of her as his daughter gave Haruhi the idea. Possibly, he could think of 'Ella' as more than a daughter and, if lucky, steal a kiss from him.

_She was getting there._

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>That girl is _too_ clever!" Nekozawa slammed his fist into the wooden desk next to him. He was alone with 'Anne' in the dark room he owns in Ouran.

"I agree master." the maid nodded and took the magic mirror out of his hands and laying it gently on a table nearby.

"How could she find a way that quickly!" his blue eyes scanned the candle-lit room and landed on Haruhi's signed contract. Quickly, he got up and grabbed it, reading.

"Finding a loophole?" 'Anne' asked leaning over his chair curiously.

"More like adding one…" he smiled maliciously and engrained something into its texture.

"Watch out Fujioka," Nekozawa murmured closing the parchment, "watch out…"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Host Club!" Tamaki smiled in full prince cosplay- a royal blue tunic with gray tights and extensions in his hair.<p>

The other members opened the doors as a mass of girls _and_ boys piled inside. Hikaru and Kaoru were in matching knight outfits, while Hunny was a pony and Mori was a jester. Kyoya was a noble counting each guest from the back corner.

"As you all notice, boys are allowed in here for three days as a test to our new GIRL host, Ella!" Tamaki did a dramatic hair flip as Haruhi stepped out in a less-than-comfortable long pink gown with golden tassel on it. Her hair was in a French braid and a small tiara was placed on top. She felt like a Barbie doll, plastic and made up.

"Hi everyone…" she made a small wave at the boys, who turned red quickly.

"We will all be here tonight until ten o'clock, it _is_ a school night after all." Kyoya chuckled to himself as the hosts started their jobs.

Haruhi sat down in her old section along with five other guys. One, she noticed, was extremely shy and looked awkward in the back corner of the couch.

"I'm Ella." she smiled sitting next to him, "Nice to meet you all."

"So you're our host?" one boy with messy black hair and blue eyes asked.

"Yes, until the hour ends."

Haruhi told the boys about herself, and they told her about them. She answered questions, gave advice, and got a few cell phone numbers along the ride.

It was around nine forty at night when the Host Club finally closed up. The moon was full and streaming through the glass windows, causing an eerie glow on the carpet. As Ella walked into the bathroom to get out of her cosplay, some moonlight hit her face. When she looked in the mirror, she gasped. _What's happened to me? _Haruhi thought as Nekozawa chucked through his magic mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, evil Nekozawa, my inner fangirl is coming out. Chapter 4 will come next week or sooner if you review! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ciao i miei lettori (hello my readers in Italian)! I uploaded this chapter now because I knew the rest of my week would be hectic so, yeah. It took me forever to think of the loophole, but I think this is pretty cool so tell me what you think! **

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p>This couldn't be. What was going on? When Haruhi Fujioka approached the mirror and looked into it, she was shocked. Her hair remained blonde, but in spots where the moon's glow hit it, it turned brown and choppy again. Her chocolate brown eyes were back and were staring deeply at her, almost mockingly. She looked <em>normal<em>, which in this case, was a very bad thing.

"I'm…I'm…_what's happening?_" Haruhi stared at herself and sunk into the corner.

"Didn't you read the contract?" an overly-cocky voice broke the silence.

Haruhi looked up and noticed Nekozawa _inside_ the mirror. He wasn't in his normal cosplay cape and wig- this time he really looked like a sorcerer from a fairytale. Casually, he took out the familiar scroll and held it up to the glass.

"What did you DO to me?" Haruhi yelled pounding the mirror with her fists out of frustration.

"I assumed you were smarter than this Fujioka." his ghostly white hand came out of the glass and handed her the parchment.

"Look at the bottom, in the fine print," Nekozawa smiled as Haruhi's eyes widened.

"What does this mean?" she strained for words, but couldn't find the right ones.

"Let me show you," Nekozawa vanished from the mirror and was replaced by a little smoky figure. She looked exactly like Haruhi does now, as Ella.

"You are fine by daytime to woo Tamaki," the figure moved up to a taller, blonde one and pretended to 'flirt' as he handed her a rose and attempted to steal a kiss, "But when a stroke of moonlight touches ANY of your transformed state," a ray of moonlight from outside landed on the 'Ella' figure and she turned into a cloud of smoke and turned into a spitting image of Haruhi.

"You become yourself." Nekozawa smiled coldly as the figure modeled Haruhi's first expression at the mirror- scared and confused.

"Wait, isn't that a good thing…?" Haruhi looked in the mirror, "If Tamaki realizes it's me, things would return normal right?"

"Wrong my dear," the 'Tamaki' figure moved up to 'Haruhi' and gasped as a black cloud whisked the figure away, "If _anybody_ except me sees you like this, you automatically belong to me." The figures vanished and Nekozawa returned.

"B-but…" Haruhi stammered, at a loss of words.

"Goodbye Ella, and good luck." He vanished, with no other words of encouragement or warning.

The moon hid under a cloud outside, causing the bright rays to move off of Haruhi. She watched as the patches of brown hair turned blond and fell to her shoulder like nothing had ever happened. Her eyes turned from brown to emerald in a matter of seconds. Haruhi just stare at herself blankly, taking everything in at once, glancing every so often at the moon. And then she screamed. Loud.

* * *

><p>"So boss," Kaoru plopped down next to Tamaki after 'Ella' left to get out of her cosplay, and smiled mischievously, "How did you like the <em>new girl<em>?"

"Hot, isn't she?" Hikaru leaned on the couch, also grinning like a fool.

"She was fine," Tamaki leaned his head on the back of the cushion, "hosting is in her blood…just like Haruhi." The mention of her name caused a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Tamu-chan, you have to admit Ella-chan is a lot like her!" Hunny inched his way over to the other members, a plate of vanilla and strawberry cake in his hand.

"The two are almost similar." Kyoya nodded in agreement and then added, "They both have a unique personality along with little things to show that she cares."

"Did I mention that she's hot?" Hikaru added, which won a smack on the head by Mori.

"There's one problem…" Tamaki looked at his fellow hosts, "she isn't Haruhi."

"Try to forget and give her a shot." Mori spoke up and looked the prince dead in the eye, "She seems like a pretty bad ass chick."

The boys were speechless and just looked down, until a scream pierced their ears that came form the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Haruhi lay in the bathroom unmoving when the hosts reached it seconds later. Her dress was still on, but looked too tight; the bodice seemed as if it was strangling her. Long waves of hair were spread out in all directions, while 'Ella's body seemed perfectly graceful as it lay there on the tile floor. One hand was placed on her side as the other was sprawled out, facing the boys. Thinking fast, the twins automatically ran over to her limp body and check her pulse.<p>

"She is still alive." Kaoru looked up at Tamaki and the others as his brother lifted 'Ella' onto the toilet seat.

"I will get some of my family's personal doctors to tend to her." Kyoya got out his Blackberry and walked out of the room with it to his ear.

"Is she dead?" Hunny asked, brown eyes scared as he looked down at Haruhi.

"No, just unconscious," Tamaki looked at him sincerely and then added, "Usa-chan looks lonely; go eat some cake with him."

Hunny nodded as Mori carried him away on his shoulders. Tamaki sat down next to Haruhi and laid her head on his lap, gently stroking her blond hair. He looked out the window and noticed that the moon was covered by some clouds.

_Too bad, _he thought, _she probably looks good in the moonlight…_

He then looked at her face, and touched every one of her freckles smoothly with his index finger. He held her like she was a porcelain doll, delicate and safely. Haruhi felt his cool touch, for she wasn't completely unconscious- Nekozawa stunned her before she left, so it looked like she passed out due to suffocation from her bodice. Tamaki smiled as he traced her lips and then touched his own curiously.

He looked down at her and smiled, for it was then when Tamaki Suoh developed small feelings for Ella Tejanoes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nekozawa: Um... WHY! <strong>

**Me: *turns around with laptop and granola bar in mouth* Why what?**

**Nekozawa: WHY did you make HIM get feelings for HER?**

**Me: It makes a good story bub**

**Nekozawa: Don't you _bub_ me! I'm supposed to win this!**

**Me: Who said?**

**Nekozawa: I said. *gets out cursed doll and writes name on back* HAH! I JUST CURSED YOU!**

**Me: _Your not real! _And, if you want to know who wins, people have to review.**

**Nekozawa: REVIEW SO I CAN WIN! **

**Me: *whispers under breath* We'll see who wins...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, hi there, ho there! I have slightly bad news- I'm going on vacation in about a week and might not be able to update as quickly as I normally do... *sighs and hangs head low while avoiding cursed dolls thrown at* But hey, on a higher note it's at DisneyWorld! YAYYY! Please read and review- I'd really appreciate it so I can (possibly) fake sick a day and write :) **

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p>Love is a very technical word. As a little girl, love means prince charming sweeping you off of your feet and marrying you in the same day. As you grow older, it means relationships and standings. <em>Oh, you can't go out with this guy, he is with so-and-so. <em>You have to have the right man to get through school and have a decent social appearance. Am I right? Haruhi believes in showing her inner beauty, and that's how she would manage to win Tamaki. What matters inside is always better; happily ever after secured.

**Day 2 of Spell: One more day left**

_It was a bright sunny day out in the Ouran garden maze, not a cloud in the deep blue sky. Haruhi was running throughout with Tamaki by her side, the wind blowing in his already messy blonde hair. She was normal again, and was holding his hand. They stumbled around the unfamiliar grounds and finally found the ever-so-romantic gazebo located in the center of the massive square. Tamaki helped Haruhi up as they collapsed, out of breath, on the seats. Haruhi leaned her head on Tamaki's masculine and built chest, feeling it rise and fall with his breathing. _

_Tamaki lay his arm around her side, pushing her closer to him whispering in her ear, "I say we stay here forever." before kissing her tenderly. _

_Haruhi let go and looked deeply into his soft eyes and replied, "But what about my father? He is sick." _

_"He is safe in the hospital now." he squeezed her hand and she leaned securely on his shoulder._

_"Then I'm ok with this." Haruhi blushed fiercely as he pushed her onto his lap and kissed her hungrily for a couple more minutes before breaking loose for some air. _

_"Is this a dream?" Haruhi smiled as Tamaki shook his head 'no'_

_"Not that I know of, love." He replied stroking her hair smoothly_

_Suddenly, the sky grew pitch black. The roses among the two lovers seemed to wilt, then break off and sink onto the now-dead grass. Everything around them was dying slowly, until it was just Tamaki, Haruhi, and the full moon. With a frightened look on her face, Haruhi looked at Tamaki to now see that he was gasping in her direction. Looking down at herself, she found long blonde hair on her shoulders and freckles on her cheeks. _

_"Your mine now." a dark, deep voice echoed from behind her. _

_"H-h-haruhi, what happened to you?" Tamaki questioned as black smoke came and whisked her away. _

_"TAMAKI, NO!" Haruhi screamed reaching her hand out to him. Nobody was there. _

"NO!" Haruhi sat up, and realized she was in a large canopy bed with burgundy sheets and matching pillows. An IV was connected to her and her heart monitor was going crazy.

She was in a large, full-scale bedroom, with bright yellow walls and white marble flooring. There were six velvet red chairs pulled around her bedside, but all were empty- not belonging to anyone.

"Where am I?" Haruhi asked scratching her head. This curse was more of a nightmare.

"My house, of course." Tamaki entered through the long doorway and sat in the chair closest to her.

"You didn't have to do all this sempi." she motioned to the monitor and numerous hospital devices on the mahogany night table next to her.

"Oh," Tamaki chuckled, "It wasn't just me; it was the other hosts as well. Kyoya supplied the doctors and medication; the twins gave you your nightgown from their mother's new sleepwear collection.

Haruhi looked down and noticed she had on lingerie two piece silk pajama set that was rose pink. It was pretty obvious that Hikaru was the one who picked it out.

"Hunny and Mori gave the armed guards in front of the doorway too!" she glanced over and noticed two martial-arts masters next to each side of the door, machine guns in hand and ready to fire.

"I-isn't that a tad much?" Haruhi looked down and sighed.

"Of course not," Tamaki sighted and added smiling, "It's never too much for my little girl!"

Haruhi's eyes lit up as she heard those words escape from Tamaki's mouth. This was her moment! He's starting to have the same overprotective relationship like before her spell.

"You think I'm your little girl?" she looked at him as her heart monitor beeped louder and a little more rapidly.

"Every girl needs a father!" he replied winking playfully.

She smiled and hugged him- something Haruhi would never have done if she weren't 'Ella'. He embraced her and held her tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly.

"Anytime." He replied lifting himself off of the bed and exiting the room.

_Maybe this will work… _Haruhi thought to herself as she recovered quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**To all of those Nekozawa fangirls who read this: he will be in it ALOT in the next chapter so stay tuned! And now a look at our local broadcast: **

**Haruhi: Today's forecast is SUNNY WITH A CHANCE OF HOPE!**

**Nekozawa: Hope? What hope? **

**Haruhi: What do you mean?**

**Nekozawa: Isn't it obvious? You won't get fabulous-pants to kiss you!**

**Me: Fabulous-pants? Is that the best you can come up with?**

**Tamaki: She has a point. How about 'heavenly god' or 'the lover boy'?**

**Me: Ok now I stood up for you once, don't push it.**

**Tamaki: *with puppy dog eyes* I'm sorry...**

**Nekozawa: SO ANYWAY, I WILL WIN!**

**Me: We covered this last chapter...damn cat (fruits basket reference 0.0)**

**Nekozawa: HEY, WHO YOU CALLING A CAT?**

**Haruhi: And now, back to your original broadcast!**

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! OR OURAN! OR ANYTHING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is so short! *whimpers* I'm kinda busy... Enjoy and review! P.S- I'm starting to type an Ouran/Fruits Basket crossover! I will try to put it up when I at least have ch. 3 typed... **

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p>By the time everyone was getting ready for school, Haruhi was recovered, dressed, and running out the door with the others for early morning hosting. The school is specifically opened only for the host club and its customers. So now, since boys are allowed inside, the entire school will be in on the party. The club will be more popular than ever. You could clearly see that due to the chronic greedy look seen in Kyoya's eyes.<p>

"It's only because of the fact that we are getting more customers, that's all." he would reply whenever someone asked him about it, end of conversation.

The ride to Ouran was fairly long due to the fact Haruhi was crammed in between the twins, who whenever she glanced at them, would snicker like they were five years old. But still, she was in the same car as Tamaki Suoh. Today was the day she would have to make her move on him- so tomorrow he would kiss her and the spell would be broken. Sorry Nekozawa, but Haruhi didn't feel like living her life as a living zombie.

When the car approached the wrought-iron gates, they opened to reveal a completely empty pavilion- normally filled with teenagers talking amongst themselves. Quickly, everyone got out and Tamaki reached into his pocket and grabbed his key to the school.

"You have a key to the school?" Haruhi looked at Tamaki and then the key slyly. Of the months Haruhi had spent hosting at the academy, she has never seen that key. It struck curiosity inside her.

"I'm the chairman's son; how else would I be able to get in?" he winked at her as the door unlocked and opened with a flourish, revealing steps leading especially to the third floor.

"Since you are new at this whole deal," Hikaru whispered in her ear as they started climbing.

", these steps only lead to the music room. And they are great for doing 'other things' as well." Kaoru smiled as she turned bright red and looked down quickly before they high-fived each other and snickered ahead of her.

"Ignore the two dunces." Kyoya held his hand out and helped her upstairs. Out of the corner of her eye, Haruhi noticed Tamaki glaring in his direction.

When everyone made it upstairs and were all settled in their dignified areas, Tamaki opened the door. The usual exuberant crowds of teenage girls were huddling around the doorframe, but now joined with an antsy group of boys as well.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" everyone chanted as the squeals erupted as the girls ran out to their host.

Haruhi stood up and made her way over to the group of young men, who were frozen standing up.

"Hi!" she smiled cheerfully, "My name is Ella and I'm your host for this morning!" She directed them over to her square and they seemed to loosen up.

"I hope you all like it here today; I'm new to this too so it shouldn't be too awkward. Let's start to-" Haruhi stopped speaking when the familiar black cape came whooshing in and over to her section.

"Sorry I'm late." Nekozawa smiled moving Belzeneff with his speech patterns, "Our limo ran out of gas."

He sat down next to a boy with sandy blonde hair and a now pale complexion. 'Ella' just smiled and greeted him, but Haruhi didn't know what was going to happen throughout the hour.

After everyone introduced themselves, the conversations started to form.

"So Ella, when did you start coming to Ouran?" Nekozawa asked smiling curiously as the other boys nodded in her direction.

"Well, my father moved here from America when it was getting boring. _You know us!" _she a small flap of her hand when pronouncing 'us', "I bet your parents did the same thing!" _Stupid, stupid!_

"Mine did!" a boy named Greg raised his hand and smiled approvingly.

"Exactly, I already spoke fluent Japanese from my old school." She looked up at the light and smiled in a way that it would hit her face perfectly. All the boys started to stare, even the hosts.

"So," Nekozawa cut in after about five minutes of silence, just looking at 'Ella', "It seems to me that you have quite the amount of admirers in here."

"Really?" Haruhi tried to pretend she didn't notice.

"I think you should give them a little…_show_." he smiled as he grabbed Haruhi and kissed her on the lips.

_What is going on!_

**A/N**

**Once again I apologize! Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**I AM STILL ON VACATION! I found a way to update though using a trust FLASHDRIVE! *applause* I was aiming for 'epic' with this chapter so enjoy and REVIEW!**

**A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/ALERTED FOR THIS STORY! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p>The taste of death. That is what Haruhi was engulfed in when kissing Nekozawa. His lips were cold and lifeless, the smell of a coffin lifting up and hypnotizing her into continuing. The background seemed to fade away; the voices of people around her sounded like they were in slow motion.<p>

"Whoa…" the boys said while watching the two kiss, "impressive."

Tamaki seemed to be throwing a fit. His eyes narrowed and jealousy filled his veins.

"SOMEONE STOP HIM!" he yelled, "ELLA IS TURNING PALE!"

Nekozawa hearing this pushed Haruhi closer by gripping her waist, deepening the kiss. She felt the life get drained out of her. Her hands went limp and her legs gave way. Falling down, Haruhi landed right into Mori's arms as he went to personally kick Nekozawa out for good.

"Leave now." he growled as Nekozawa chuckled and departed.

"Have fun with your new host." he replied before retreating into a cloud of smoke.

Tamaki just stared as the smoke thinned out until Hikaru ran to his side, concerned.

"She isn't breathing boss." he looked at him panting and showed Tamaki to 'Ella'.

Haruhi was sprawled on the floor unconscious, paler than ever. Her hair was scattered across her face in blonde streaks, while her eyes were shut tight. She looked as if…well she were _dead_.

"Mori, give her CPR!" Tamaki pointed to him and directed Haruhi's body to a couch. Mori lie on top of her and lay his lips to hers gently and gracefully. But then something…happened. The lights went out and the curtains drawn in to keep out any sunlight. The room darkened instantly.

"It seems that the power has gone out." Kyoya looked around curiously and nodded towards the lights.

"And the sunlight?" Kaoru leaned on the couch next to Haruhi and yawned.

"TAKASHI, I'M SCARED!" Hunny jumped into Mori's outstretched arms, beginning to cower with Usa-Chan hanging in his arm.

"EVERYONE, we are very sorry about what went on recently- but we are going to have to stop hosting and evacuate you all out. We are sorry for the inconvenience!" Kyoya smiled coolly and was handing out a free photo book of all the hosts to each guest.

When the last customer left, the doors closed and locked by itself…like it was _magic_. Mori ran to try to unlatch it, but none prevailed.

Tamaki, dazed and confused, looked around and screamed, "WHAT IS GOING ON DAMMIT?" at the wall pounding his fist on it

A deep giggle echoed through the walls; the main door turned black. Everyone looked over towards it and watched as none other than Nekozawa stepped out of the shadows.

"Miss me?" he asked smiling, spinning a mirror in his free hand.

"I told you to leave!" Tamaki snarled, eyes narrowed fiercely

"Well _obviously_ I did- but you never said I had to go for good." He smiled and Belzeneff nodded.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ELLA?" the tall blonde motioned to an unconscious Haruhi, dangling on the edge of a couch.

"Ella?" Nekozawa chuckled deeply, "Who IS 'Ella'?" He made his fingers into air quotes when saying Haruhi's alias.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked confused as Nekozawa's maid opened the curtains, which now showed moonlight.

"What is happening?" the twins asked.

"Time has been pushed forward. It is now ten o'clock of the next day."

**Day 3 of Spell: Two Hours Left**

"You all have been pronounced sick to Ouran and to your parents- on a field trip lasting a day and a half." Nekozawa grinned as the hosts stared at him, mouths open in shock.

"H-how," Hikaru gasped.

"Did you do that!" Kaoru finished.

"Amazing what a little _magic_ can do." He replied moving Haruhi's limp body over to where the moonlight touched her clothes.

"YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!" Tamaki's fists clenched as he tried to control his temper.

"Ok, ok. Your little Ella," he took the mirror and held it up so the moon's rays bounced onto Haruhi's face, "Isn't who she says she is."

The streaks of light hit Haruhi's face, revealing her true self. The hosts stared in pure shock and Kyoya stepped forward.

"How did this occur?" he asked calmly, wanting an explanation.

Nekozawa explained everything about the spell- everything _except_ the catch.

"She just wanted to get into Ouran." He finished eyes large and innocent.

"It seems Haru-chan is ok!" Hunny smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Let me get her back safely." Nekozawa made his way over to Haruhi hastily.

"Wait, before you take her home," Tamaki looked at the dark magic guru slyly, "can I give her one thing?"

"Go ahead." Nekozawa nodded as Tamaki pretended to get something out of his pocket.

He leaned into Haruhi and slid his hand on her cold cheeks, taking in every detail.

"I should have done this sooner." he whispered in her ear before kissing her tenderly. At that time, the clock chimed midnight.

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open as her blonde hair deteriorated for good. The spell was broken- for now.

"Sempi?" she looked at Tamaki confusingly as he hugged her in relief.

"HARUHI- YOU'RE OK!" he smiled joyfully.

"NO- IT'S TOO LATE." Nekozawa yelled as a black cloud of smoke drowned Haruhi from view.

"TAMAKI!" she screamed before the smoke faded and she was gone.

"Fujioka is MINE now." Nekozawa chuckled evilly as he faded in with the shadows. The room returned to normal and time reversed. It was if nothing had ever happened.

"She is gone." Mori looked down sadly as all the others did the same.

"NO, I WILL FIND HER!" Tamaki pounded at the door and it opened effortlessly, like nothing had happened. _He had to._


	8. Chapter 8

**Aaaah, summer...all of my free time dedicated to writing. WHO NEEDS A SOCIAL LIFE! Well, my dear readers, this is why I rated this fic T...two words- sexual interaction. NEKOZAWA FANGIRLS REJOICE! Here it is...**

**OH, BEFORE I FORGET, THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE FABULOUS REVIEWS I HAVE BEEN GETTING ON THIS STORY! ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER! (frickin ray of sunshine, Blazin' Chen, Love Is Only A Word, ZeRaverWorm, and Eileena of Idreal) LOVE U ALL!  
><strong>

**-MLB12**

* * *

><p>Haruhi woke up dazed and dreary. <em>What just happened to her? Where is she?<em> The only thing she remembered about the previous night's events was the feel of Tamaki's lips against her own. The warm, tingling sensation of his breath against her skin- and when she woke up, how bright and relieved those purple orbs were. Then she passed out apparently. Now she was in a dark room, only lit by candles- lying on a couch. No other details were noticeable, considering the fact that she couldn't see anything. _The spell is over, right?_ Haruhi asked herself… Was it?

"Hello darling." a particular deep voice rang out and echoed around the walls.

"Nekozawa," Haruhi asked, "Where am I?"

"With me." Suddenly he appeared next to her, the disguise off- his long blonde hair flowing down to his neck. He looked…handsome, "Forever."

"F-forever?" Haruhi stuttered, "Isn't that a long time?"

"Very…" Nekozawa smiled, "But I have a feeling it would go by quickly." He motioned over to a bed in the far corner. _Oh God!_

* * *

><p>Tamaki wandered the hallways of Ouran eagerly and angrily, scanning the walls for any possible secret hideouts of Nekozawa's. He should have noticed that Ella was Haruhi earlier! Now that the handsome blonde knew, the similarities between the two of them were unmistakable. Although, it was fairly hidden; <em>Kyoya<em> didn't even know it was her! Still, the pure thought of his defenseless little daughter all alone in a dark room (without her nightlight!) with a creeper ate away at his insides every second it came into mind- like a nightmare to a little child.

After searching an entire wing of the massive school, Tamaki grew exhausted of the walking- and yet, a familiar sight caught his eye. On Halloween night, when Nekozawa helped Tamaki scare Haruhi and the twins, he came out of a mysterious door in the middle of this exact hallway. That was it! Cupping his ear to the right side of the wall, Tamaki knocked on it listening for a hollow sound signaling that a door was somewhere behind it. As amazing as it sounds, right where Tamaki remembered the cloaked figure stepping out of the door was where the hideaway really was! And to think Kyoya called him dim-witted. With a big kick to the wall, Tamaki found himself in Nekozawa's freak-show maze inside the outside of Ouran.

* * *

><p>First he took off his shirt, revealing a nicely-toned six pack. Walking over to Haruhi, Nekozawa seemed more attractive than he had ever been- right at that moment. It seemed as if Haruhi's entire past completely slipped her mind- all she thought of now was just this moment. She was so captivated by Nekozawa-sempi; his every move seemed like a dance as he sat down next to her and leaned in, his breath tickling her neck.<p>

"Your turn." he whispered excitedly, his blue crystals staring into her every move. As if in a trance, Haruhi removed the top piece of her dress- a plain black bra matching the shadows around 's hands gripped Haruhi's waist as he started to kiss her tenderly and hungrily, as she started to unbutton the fly of his pants. He scooted closer, and let his pants fall to the ground as he moved for Haruhi's skirt.

She deepened the kiss and held Nekozawa tightly as she quickly let her skirt slide down to the floor, revealing a delicate little pair of pink panties with matching lace on the hem. Then he scooped her up and gracefully laid her on the bed, Nekozawa smiling eagerly. His eyes were full of lust- full of want and he seemed to stare at Haruhi with a newly-gained affection. Lying on the bed, he kissed her deeply and was about to unclasp her bra when….'BOOM!'

The door to his lair was blown to pieces, a fine coat of sawdust now covering everything the melancholy room. A clearly angry blonde marched in with narrowed eyes, and when he noticed his true love on a bed with his greatest enemy, blew a gasket. _THIS. IS. WAR. _

"NEKOZAWA," Tamaki screamed with irate anger as he marched up to the bed and gracefully pushed him against the wall, using all the strength he had to cause pain, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE GIRL!"

"_Your_ little girl," Nekozawa chuckled perfectly unharmed, as Tamaki glanced back at a now shocked Haruhi sitting on the mattress, "she's _my_ little girl now."

As if on cue, Haruhi walked up calmly to Tamaki and put a cold yet tender hand on his shoulder.

"Sempi- he is right. I am no longer yours." she said delicately and then kissed Nekozawa, pissing Tamaki off even more, "I am his dark princess. I love him Tamaki."

'_I love him Tamaki', _the words echoed through his brain as he pushed Haruhi to the side and punched Nekozawa in the chin, blood starting to sputter out of his nose. _GAME ON. _

**_A/N_**

**As always pretty pretty please R&R! I wanna see how I did, especially on this troublemaker of a chapter... I'm quite nervous about putting a sexual relationship in..ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHAT THE FLUBBER...! 39 REVIEWS! *screams and jumps around room hugging laptop* THANK YOU! EVERYONE IS SO AMAZING! YOU GUYS GET TO HAVE SOME CAKE WITH HUNNY AND I! So, in honor of the SPECTACULAR feedback the last chapter has gotten, I UPDATED EARLY! *insert applause here* **

**Oh, I am going to publish my Ouran/FruitsBasket crossover soon! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

**Let me give you some standard info before the 'fight scene'**

**IN THIS CORNER OF THE RING WE HAVE TALL, BLONDE AND BEAUTIFUL TAMAKI SUOH! *fan applause* Weighing a small 150(?) lbs, will he be able to take the manliness that is NEKOZAWA!**

**IN THE OTHER CORNER IS DARK, SCARY, AND DANGEROUS UMEHITO NEKOZAWA! HE MAY SEEM SMALL, BUT TRUST ME FOLKS THIS MAN CAN TRICK! *boos are scattered throughout stadium* **

**LET THE FIGHT BEGIN! -MLB12**

* * *

><p>Tamaki Suoh got everything he ever wanted as a child. But when the one thing that meant the most to him in the world tells him that she loves another, he couldn't help but act like a spoiled brat. After all, he <em>was<em> rich!

Nekozawa held his nose upward to stop the bleeding from Tamaki's unexpected hit and, without even glancing at his opponent, kicked him right in the chin, causing his entire head to flail up from the force. It was already starting to swell by the time Tamaki brought his head back into place.

_Oh, that's it! No more Mr. Nice Prince! _Tamaki thought to himself as he growled in Nekozawa's direction.

"YOU CAT-LOVING, DARK WORSHIPPING BASTARD!" he ran up and threw a punch at his eye while also kicking his ribcage- a loud 'crack' echoing around the room.

But still Nekozawa chuckled, his wounds vanished automatically. Pure magic could have only done that; this was strange.

"Tsk, tsk, Tamaki" he chided, pushing a strand of lingering blond hair behind his ear, "I'd hate to see you loose ALL of your energy on a man who heals instantly!"

"Heals instantly?" Tamaki mimicked confused.

"You can hurt me all you want Mr. Suoh…_it won't do a thing!" _Nekozawa leaned against the wall and bit back laughter at Tamaki's shocked appearance.

With a defeated look on his face and real tears welling in his eyes, Tamaki sunk to the ground in utter defeat.

"I-I lost everything…" he murmured quietly, almost in a whisper, "first my mother when I was young, then almost my entire Host Club, and now Haruhi," he wiped the tears staining his cheeks and then grew determined, "I REFUSE TO LOSE HER!"

Tamaki pulled Nekozawa down by his feet, causing his head to hit the stone floor hard, knocking the troublemaker out.

"Bastard…" Tamaki muttered spitting on Nekozawa's face as he stepped over to a dazed Haruhi.

"You…you _killed_ my boyfriend!" she growled, sitting on the bed, eyes filled with hate as she tried to tackle Tamaki to the ground.

"Haruhi, HARUHI!" he yelled trying to control his crush- finally pinning her to the mattress, "Calm down, it's me Tamaki Suoh- your daddy!"

"Nekozawa is my everything." she muttered coldly. It felt as if a sharp knife stabbed Tamaki in the heart the minute those words escaped her mouth.

"NO. HE. ISN'T!" Tamaki glared as he leaned in and smashed his lips onto hers passionately.

Haruhi didn't draw back, she actually pulled him closer and deepened the kiss- moving closer to the blonde and wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few seconds of bliss, Tamaki drew back in hopes that the kiss worked.

"S-sempai," Haruhi smiled, tears forming in her big, brown eyes, "you came for me!"

She embraced him in a hug that brought Tamaki back to life, and then kissed him hungrily lying on top of his slender body. He smiled up at her and mouthed the words, 'I love you' before kissing her again, this time everywhere but her lips. Quickly, Haruhi unbuttoned his shirt, while he shoved it off and threw it on the ground.

Rubbing a hand on his abs, she smiled and whispered, "I've waited a long time for that kiss Tamaki."

He chuckled and pulled down his pants nonchalantly, moving for her bra clasp eagerly.

"May I princess?" he asked smoothly as Haruhi blushed and nodded- anticipation flowing through her veins.

He reached behind her back gracefully and was about to unclip it when a, "Mmmmppphhh.." was heard from Nekozawa.

"Shit, he's waking up!" Tamaki threw on his clothes and reached for Haruhi to leave with him, who shook her head 'no'.

"B-but," Tamaki sighed as Haruhi gave him the 'don't-take-me-yet' glare, "Haruhiiiiiiii!" He moaned like a little child.

"You go- I want to give Nekozawa a taste of his own medicine. I will come back to the music room in about a half an hour ok?"

"Ok…" Tamaki went to walk out but then stopped in his tracks and ran back into the room, "Haruhi- so could you say we are…together?"

_He is so cute when he actually doesn't know it…_ Haruhi thought as she smiled and said, "I think we are more than that."

His smile was brighter than the sun as he yelled an 'ok!' and ran out, "HARUHI LOVES MEEE!" echoing throughout the underground of Ouran.

Lying on the bed, Haruhi heard Nekozawa stir, and sit up from the floor- his head perfectly healed. _Showtime!_

"_Hi my prince_."

**YAYY! TAMAxHARU finally! As always please READ AND REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS IN THAT BRILLIANT MIND OF YOURS! (No, I am not a stalker- just an eager author). HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! GOD BLESS AMERICA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI GUYS! Sad to say, but this is the second to last chappy of 'The Spell'...*sighs* But, on the bright side of things, I have another Ouran fic in the making- it's a modern version of Alice in Wonderland with Ouran. But it isn't ANYTHING like the episode in the anime/manga. SO ANYWAY, back to this story, I GAVE NEKOZAWA A HEART! Yayz! Please review! I want to know what your opinion is! **

**With hugs, cake, and Usa-chan,**

**-MLB12**

Haruhi didn't know what she was going to do to Nekozawa after what he did to her. She became his puppet 'girlfriend' and completely ignored her true love in the process. Now that things were set straight with Tamaki, Haruhi had a bone to pick with Nekozawa.

"You're hurt!" Haruhi ran over to the wounded boy, who was gripping the side of his head. She made every move slyly- to ensure that Nekozawa still believed that she was his.

"No, I'm fine- as long as you are here to comfort me…" he chuckled lustily as the blonde picked her up bridal style and carried her onto the bed.

"You're such a naughty prince!" Haruhi giggled kissing his cheek seductively. _Just avoid lip contact. _

He smirked, and then raised an eyebrow curiously, "What happened to Suoh?"

"Oh, _Tamaki_…" she said his name in disgust, "I got rid of him!" Looking around, she found a knife lying on the nightstand and smiled evilly, rubbing her thumb against the blade.

"Good girl." he winked and then held out his arms as she floated into a long and 'passionate' embrace.

"Now where were we?" Haruhi asked rubbing her hand down his, surprisingly buff, six pack again- making him chuckle.

"Remind me."

With that Haruhi leaned in, still clad in lingerie, and was centimeters away from Nekozawa's face. His warm breathing tickled her neck, and she tried to fight the urge to kiss him.

"Do the honors…" she whispered, making his flesh tingle as his hand moved to her bra.

_SLAP!_ Nekozawa's cheek felt a long and powerful sting as Haruhi struck him- a red welt beginning to form on his left cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled as his face flushed. _Crap. That moron Tamaki broke the kissing spell. _Nekozawa thought that once he planted his lips onto hers, the deal would be sealed.

With that thought, Haruhi punched his arm and hissed, "ANSWER ME!"

Nekozawa sighed and sat up, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him.

"I'm sorry." he whispered barely audible, "I-I'm just lonely…"

"_Lonely?_" Haruhi stared at his blue eyes to detect any lies, but found that they actually looked remorseful, "Please explain."

"Yes…" he gripped the black sheets on the bed to control tears, "It's just that everyone thinks I'm weird or that I'm a fool because I practice dark magic. They think I'm-I'm…" he couldn't control it as tears streamed down his cheeks, "I'm not one of _them." _

Haruhi couldn't help but just sit there dumbfounded and listen to his story.

"Since I was a little boy, I was forced to wear that stupid cape and wig. Nobody invited me to play with them because I looked different. Sure, I was rich, but still, I never had anything in common with them. My parents started to teach me black magic, which I enjoyed, and gave me Belzeneff…my only real friend…"

"After Belzeneff, I virtually shut myself out from the rest of the world...I mean, they wouldn't have accepted me anyway, right? I hid myself from even my _little sister_ because I knew she would hate me. So, every hour of every day, I practiced my magic. School was just a stupid excuse to get me outside, try to make nonexistent friends, and then practice some more magic. I even started talking to ghosts I was so lonely. As much as I tried, nobody could, or _wanted to_, accept me. After that moment in Ouran Elementary, I swore to myself that I would never have anyone as my friends. It would just be me and Belzeneff against the world. _Biggest mistake of my life_..."

He threw his palm up to his face to try to hide the uncontrollable sobs that escaped Nekozawa's eyes and Haruhi gripped him into a tight hug.

"I-I wanted someone who could love me…" he murmured into her shoulder- and Haruhi couldn't help it; she cried too, "f-for who I am!"

"W-why didn't you just _TELL_ me!" she sobbed into his shoulder, pulling his bare chest closer into her.

"Because I thought you would laugh like everyone else."

Haruhi felt it click in her head. He just wanted a friend. Someone who he could talk to, and not get judged or ridiculed, just a person who he could have fun with. All of these months in which Haruhi had known Umehito Nekozawa, she didn't actually see the real him. Under that black cape and evil laugh, he was a sweet, lonely person who just needed someone to talk to.

"N-Nekozawa," Haruhi leaned her head on his shoulder, "I can be your friend- a real one."

"R-really," Nekozawa's eyes lit up and he smiled genuinely, "You really mean it!"

"Yes, definitely." Haruhi smiled warmly at the fact that she just made someone's life a little better now. Nekozawa had made his first true friend. He would never forget this day.

"Let's get dressed…buddy." Haruhi laughed at Nekozawa's terming as he handed Haruhi her uniform.

_This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship._

**A/N**

**So, just a little heads up about the next chapter...ANYONE WANT TO BE NEKOZAWA'S LOVE INTEREST! I want to make an original character for him. Please review and, if you want to, tell me why! **

**Thanks and R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, *tries to hold back tears* this is the final chapter of 'The Spell'. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO ALERTED/READ/FAV'D/REVIEWED THIS STORY! This was the most successful fanfic I wrote on here! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! *throws cake and Host Club members out to everyone* Oh, and Nekozawa too! I'm not very good with long A/Ns... so I'll write a skit on the bottom to thank everyone even more! I will ask all of you this one more time...PLEASE R&R! **

**P.S- this chapter is short. It's an epilogue :)**

**Also, if you liked this- check out my other fanfic for Ouran!**

**With lots of Hosts, cake, and love,**

**-MLB12**

**Epilogue: Three Days after Spell**

"Tamaki," Haruhi asked, now herself again, peeked open the Host Club doors. It was her first day back at school as Haruhi Fujioka again, and all was well.

"Haruhi!" her blonde boyfriend ran up to her and nearly tackled her down into a hug, "I MISSED YOU!"

"It's only been an hour sempai…" the brunette girl couldn't help but smile at how cute he is to her.

"Oh…" Tamaki scratched his head awkwardly and the added cheerfully, "well, an hour is a VERY long time to me!"

The cross dresser smiled and embraced him warmly in a hug, not caring about the twins' snickers behind them.

"Well boss," Kaoru started.

"looks like we can't call you a pervert anymore…" Hikaru finished, both pouting.

"Oh happy days!" Tamaki ran a hand through his hair happily and then hugged the two auburns tightly.

"Never mind…" they both squeezed out, nearly getting strangled by the 'prince', "TAMAKI'S A PERVERT, HE LIKES GUYS TOO!" They both sang smirked as Tamaki nearly threw a fit and proceeded to sit in his emo corner once again. Haruhi couldn't help but smile.

Everyone welcomed her back normally; even Kyoya gave Haruhi a small smile! All of her classes remained the same, and she started to include Nekozawa in daily conversations that she and the twins were sharing. It's amazing how a simple chat can cheer someone up. Nekozawa made a complete three-sixty turn around in just a matter of days. People started to become friends with him and include him for the sweet guy he really is! He even landed a girlfriend.

**Flashback!**

It was an average morning in the Black Magic Club, just Nekozawa and Belzeneff practicing their normal magic tricks and spells. Then the weirdest thing happened…someone knocked on the door. Nobody _ever_ knocks or even _notices_ his club!

Quickly, Nekozawa covered himself in his cloak and opened the door, looking down and muttering, "I'm sorry, you have the wrong room…" like he normally does.

"Oh, do I!" a slightly high-pitched voice answered, a little alarmed, "I'm so sorry! I thought this was the Black Magic Club…"

Slowly, Nekozawa looked up and noticed a girl with long, dark blonde hair and striking blue eyes staring back at him apologetically. She was…stunning. She wore the typical buttercup yellow Ouran uniform, but had on back fingerless gloves and bright red nail polish. Her skin was the color of a peach Crayola crayon. He was in awe by her…

"N-no," Nekozawa stuttered, completely unlike his character, "This is the Black Magic Club. My name is Nekozawa, the president."

The girl smiled and nodded, relieved that she was in the right place, "Thank goodness! My name is Jacqui, the new American exchange student, pleased to meet you."

The two shook hands and, like the gentleman Nekozawa truly is, escorted her inside. That was the first meeting of now, the happiest couple in Ouran. Jacqui completely transformed Nekozawa and made him even more of a social butterfly then he was becoming before. With her help, the Black Magic Club is now full of eager members.

**Back to modern day...**

"I'm glad everything worked out sempai…" Haruhi went on her tip-toes and kissed her boyfriend lightly.

She was more than surprised that Tamaki pulled her into a janitor's closet and deepened the kiss, the door closing behind them like nothing had even went through it. The two lovers kissed passionately for a couple of minutes and then pulled away for air.

"That spell was the best thing that ever happened to me." Haruhi smiled and looked up at Tamaki wide-eyed.

"And why is that?" Tamaki returned a smile and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Because it brought us together…" she blushed and the two began kissing once more.

Sometimes things that seem like the end of the world can turn out to be one of the best things that happen to a person. Events like this can bring two people together, make new lasting friendships, and give a lasting impression on the people you come in contact with during the future. That's what happened to Haruhi. That's what happened to Nekozawa. The Spell changed everything, and everyone, for the better.

**A/N**

**Hosts: THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**Nekozawa: Also, a big thanks to OneDream2Dream who won the amazing gift of virtually dating me! **

**All: *cheer***

**Me: Honestly guys, I couldn't have done this without all of you! **

**Tamaki: DAWWW! COME HERE! *reaches out to hug* **

**Me: N-no! I was talking about the read- *gets smushed* mmmphh...**

**Hunny: *gives cake* here! Cake always cheers me up! **

**Mori: Hm...**

**Me: Aw..thanks! Well, looks like I have a cake the size of my head to eat now. I'm signing off now! Bye and thanks!**

**Twins and Tamaki: WE WANT IN! **

**Hunny: *growls* **

**Twins and Tamaki: *cower in fear* T-thanks for r-reading everyone...!**

**Hunny: *growls louder***

**Twins: D-don't forget t-to review!**

**Tamaki: *hides in emo corner and shakes* DO IT NOW! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!**


End file.
